Christmas Day at the Uzumaki's
by spazzgirl
Summary: It's Christmas Day and the kids are excited to open their presents, while the parents enjoy to spend the day with them.


**Christmas Day at the Uzumaki's**

**This one-shot is something I've written on my Tumblr, I have a couple of more NaruSaku one-shots uploaded there that I haven't uploaded here. **

**oOoOo**

**NaruSaku December Christmas special headcanon: It's Christmas Day and the kids are excited to open their presents, while the parents enjoy to spend the day with them.**

**This is a continuation headcanon of my Christmas Eve special, but in fanfiction form.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used in this story**

**Ages:**

**Naruto and Sakura: 39**

**Shinachiku: 10**

**Konohana: 8**

**Hanami and Hanako: 4**

Outside it was cold due to the snow on the ground, while in the household of the Uzumaki's, it was very quiet, until…

"DADDY!" Blurs of pink rushed through the door and jumped onto the bed of the now awaken parents.

"Ooof," Naruto grunted as he felt his twin girls jump on his stomach, "where's the fire," he let out a small laugh.

"It's Christmas time," Hanami cried out happily.

Her twin sister began to shake the still sleeping form of their mother. "Mommy, it's time for presents."

The much older pink haired woman woke up. Naruto couldn't help but smile gently as his wife yawned cutely. Even though they were married for 14 years and had kids, he still fell in love with his wife each and everyday.

"Morning love," he gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

Sakura smiled, "Morning Naruto."

"Yuck, seriously guys?" The parents looked at their firstborn. "It's too early to be lovey dovey."

Konohana just rolled her eyes at her brother. "Gosh, you are such a guy."

The parents were dragged out of bed by the twins. Naruto couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh as he heard his younger daughters go on about what presents they had hoped to get from Santa. While Sakura headed off to the kitchen to get her and her husband a cup of coffee, Naruto sat down on the couch.

Cerulean eyes watched with amusement as he watched his kids open their presents. Shinachiku, with the help of Kurama, handed out the gifts. There was a tradition in the Uzumaki household, no one was to open their gifts until all of them were handed out. Once the gifts were done being handed out, the sounds of pieces of wrapping paper could be heard.

Hanako would tug on her father's wrist to help her unwrap a gift she had received. Chuckling, the older blonde placed her in his lap, and the two opened the gift together. Hanako placed a plastic tiara, she had gotten from Aunt Ino, and placed it on Kurama's head, much to the demon's displeasure.

If there was one thing Naruto loved about Christmas morning, was seeing the happy expression of his kids as he watched them open their presents. His eyes would soften as they would occasionally show off a cool gift they received to the others.

His heart swelled with happiness as the faces of his children lit up as they opened the gifts they opened the gifts he got from them. With Shinachiku, he got him a set of the specialized kunai that his own father had used for the Flying God Thunder Technique. He had gotten Konoha a pair of combat gloves and a shuriken pouch (that was filled with shurikens already). With the twins, he got them a stuff Kurama plushie wearing a cherry blossom necklace.

"Dad," Naruto snapped out of his trance and looked at his eldest daughter, "why are you crying?"

Blinking, he wiped his eyes and saw that he was indeed crying, and couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"I guess I was," the older blonde smiled at Konohana. "You want to know why I was crying?" She nodded. "Well, because I get to see you guys so happy."

"You always see us happy every single day." Konhana pointed out.

"That's true," he poked her nose, "I cry because, whenever I see you guys happy, it makes me happy." Naruto rubbed his nose against Konohana's. "My dear little freckled princess."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the scene. She knew that Naruto had spend the majority of his Christmas' alone. She could recall the first time Naruto broke down when Shinachiku was four and was opening his presents. Sakura knew that instant how much a family meant for her husband.

"Daddy," Naruto looked at Hanami, "why do you always take off on Christmas, even though you're the Hokage?"

The Uzumaki patriarch blinked and smiled. "Well it's so I can spend time with my family." He patted her head gently.

"Isn't the village your family too dad?" Shinachiku asked.

"Yes, as Hokage the village is my family, but to me, the village would be my extended family." Naruto pulled the twins into his lap. "While I have the duties as a Hokage to put the village first, my duty as Uzumaki Naruto, would always be putting my family first before anything else." Kurama couldn't help but grin at his old host's words. "That's why I make sure to spend time with you guys, instead of putting work as my first priority." He grinned a bit, "But I make sure to catch up with my work later, that's why I always use my Kage Bushin no Jutsu."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "No wonder you always manage to finish your paperwork fast."

Naruto smirked at his wife. "I would be a terrible father if I put work before my family, wouldn't I?" He ruffled the twins hair a bit.

"Is that why you like spending Christmas day at home daddy?" Hanako asked.

The older blonde smiled softly at her. "Yes Nako-chan."

That day, the family spend the entire day home. The kids would drag their father outside to play with them in the snow. Naruto couldn't help but laugh as he played with his children. While being known as the Nanadaime and a war hero. Uzumaki Naruto would always put the importance of his family before anything else.

As he watched his kids run around in the snow with Kurama chasing them, he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his waist.

"I told you, you'd make a great father." Sakura whispered into Naruto's ear.

She squealed as he spun her and placed a small yet loving kiss on her lips. "Hmm you did, I'd be a terrible husband if I doubted my wife's words."

The two rubbed their noses against each other lovingly.

"You know our family is going to get a lot bigger now."

It took a moment for Naruto to register his wife's words. He hollered and hooted as he lifted his wife by her waist, and spun her around gently. The kids watched as their father nuzzled against their mother's stomach.

"Hmm I wonder how this little one will turn out," Naruto asked jokingly as he looked up.

Amused emerald eyes looked down and smiled. "I have a feeling this one might be a little troublemaker like their father.

**END**

**Merry Christmas (AGAIN!).**

**I wanted to just simply give you all a Christmas headcanon, but I just couldn't help but write a small one-shot, so I killed two birds with one stone LOL.**

**I emphasized the "my" because I wanted to show my Naruto would separate his work life with his personal life. To me, Naruto would always find a way to spend time with his children.**

**I was planning on this one being the last December headcanon, but who knows LOL.**

**I hoped you like the nickname I have to Hanako****(Nako-chan).**


End file.
